Some Good Gossip
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: Sawako possesses some knowledge concerning her cohorts, and she decided to share this knowledge with one more worthy than all the rest.
1. Chapter 1

"You would not believe what I hear!" Kento exhaled to his gossip buddy, Sawako.

"What?" Sawako held her breath, anticipating the slanderous news that might emerge from her best friend.

"Chizu ate soup for lunch." Said the unfathomably neat guy.

"No!" Sawako exclaimed. Kento nodded.

After school let out that day, Sawako and Kento met up at a café to spread more news. They both got four venti caramel, vanilla mochas, with whip cream and three different syrups drizzled on top.

"I have some news. And I know how you like news?" Sawako offered.

"Oh, yes, you know how I like news." Kento chirped. Like a bird. Literally.

Sawako blushed at the idea of telling him this news.

"It cannot be concealed from anyone. Ryu has left all his friends, has eloped,has thrown himself into the power...of Kurumi-chan." She confessed.

"What is to be done? How is such a man to be worked on?" Kento exclaimed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sawako met Kazehaya at the bench outside of town. They decided to have a picnic together.

"I can't stand myself." Said Kazehaya. Sawako stretched her fingers and grabbed his small hand, just to comfort him.

"You know what I think?" Sawako gently asked. Kazehaya's eyes questioned hers. There was the mildest stain of doubt in on his face.

"What?" Kazehaya asked, despite his eyes doing it two sentences ago. Sawako enthusiastically sat next to Kazehaya, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are very a very special young man." Sawako started. Kazehaya still seemed unsure, but Sawako continued in a low and slightly raspy voice that some people use when they are trying to be both sincere and dramatic. "I remember the first day I met you, you were with Sanada-kun. You said, 'Ryu, Ryu, is that an angel?' It warmed my heart in ways I never thought or believed possible. Sometimes the one you love isn't always the one you marry."

Kazehaya looked away bashfully. Sawako sighed, then leaned back against the bench. She spoke again, wisdom seeping from her mind.

"You know, Kazehaya, I believe you'll find the path to your hearts content in time." Sawako spoke warmly. Then she slowly snickered. "Just look at me."

Sawako left the picnic, feeling a sense of pride towards the way she had encouraged her friend. Now she was on her way to a Christmas party at the school gym. She arrived unharmed.

"Heaven knows I have no glad tidings for you." Kento said, when he greeted Sawako. "Every day I hear some new bad tale of Kurumi-chan!"

"What could be wrong?" Sawako urged her closest friend. Kent cringed, clearly pained by the news he had to share.

"I have heard tales of gaming debts! Of drunken routs, in which more things were broken than heads and furniture" Kento gasped.

Sawako cried, wondering the heck was wrong with her fellow classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

During the Christmas party, the student body unanimously agreed to dance. Kento gently urged Sawako to dance with him. Sawako blushed, unsure of why she suddenly felt so flustered.

"I'm nervous." Said Sawako, threatening to cry.

"In one night you will have done more for the cause of peace than a hundred diplomats." Kento assured Sawako. Sawako smiled effortlessly and leaned her head against his chest. But then, Kazehaya stepped in, ferociousness written all over his face.

"Where exactly do your loyalties lie?" He snapped, grabbing Sawako from Kento's clutch, forcing her to dance with him. She gasped, startled and unsure of what to do. Kazehaya spoke again, "My, you look lovely. I can't even see the real you under there. I hope no one else does."

Sawako freed herself from his clutch, angered and humiliated by his method of addressing her. She stamped away. Ryu approached her, appearing quite conflicted. All the rumors about Ryu and Kurumi rushed to Sawako at once.

"It's a good thing Shouta is a nice person. Seeing how disloyal you are would certainly kill him." Ryu said.

"Stop it, you're upsetting her!" Kento screamed. Sawako ran into his arms, flooded with tears and bitterness. Kento escorted Sawako outside.

"Wh-why would you do that?" Sawako peered into Kento's eyes, quite surprised by his gentlemanly behavior.

"Because like it or not you are the envoy… and I am honor-bound to protect you. And honor, Sawako, is the backbone of our society." Kento explained.

"Thank you." Sawako nodded to him, as Kento returned the nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Sawako came to school the next day, perplexed about her previous night. Sawako then found a note in her locker. It seemed to be from a secret admirer.

It read, "Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say. One song,I have but one song, one song only for you. One heart tenderly beating, ever entreating. One love that has possessed me. One love thrilling me through. One song my heart keeps singing, of one love only for you."

Sawako was shocked, unsure of how to proceed from here. As she stuffed the note in her pocket, Kento came bounding towards her. He was bounding! bounding I tell you!

"Guess who came to the party after you left last night?" He played fun at his friend.

"Who?" Sawako asked.

"You'll never guess!" Kento giggled.

"WHO IS IT?" Sawako snapped. Kento pouted, clearly offended.

"Sensei Arai!" Kento huffed. Sawako looked semi-apologetic for losing her patience.

Sawako and Kento did not continue on this topic. After several hours of classes, they went home together.

"By the way," Sawako started to speak. Kento peered at her exquisitely. Sawako reached into her bag and pulled out a tiara. "This was my first tiara. I was rather fond of it. I'm hoping you will be too."

"Why would you do that?" Kento asked.

"Because I recognize the same spirit in you… as someone else I know." Sawako responded.

"Who?" Kento asked.

"Me." Sawako smiled.

"Why me?" Kento asked.

"Because you saw me when I was invisible." Said Sawako.

When they arrived at Sawako's house, Sawako started up another conversation.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" She asked.

"Are you guys playing?" Kento referred to Sawako's garage band.

"We got two new songs." Sawako confirmed.

"Oh yeah?" Kento looked intrigued.

"Plus we got the new parts to your 'Stang." Said Sawako, referring to the Mustang Kento had brought to the garage.

"Oh, yay." Kento nodded.

"We could put it together, together." Sawako suggested.

"Ok. Is this like a date?" Kento inquired.

"No." Sawako shook her head. Kento giggled.

Then they went their separate ways.


End file.
